La Carta
by Duquesa de Miel
Summary: Elena le deja a Maggie una carta antes de morir


**Nada de esto es mío, nada me pertenece, todo es de L. J. Smith, aunque no me importaría que Stefan o Damon fueran míos…**

**Aviso: Leí Invocación antes de leer Furia, asique me imaginé toda la situación: imaginé que Elena sabía que iba a morirse, imaginé que le dejaba una carta a su hermana, en resumen, inventé todo. Es un total AU, y nada de lo acá escrito es cierto.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**La Carta**

Una adolescente pelirroja, entra como un huracán en su cuarto, arrojando su mochila lejos de ella. Se pone el kimono de seda roja que perteneció a su hermana, y cuando esta por recostarse en su cama para pensar, ve un sobre rojo que dice: _Maggie_, con la letra de su difunta hermana Elena.

Abre rápidamente el sobre y se pone a leer una larga carta escrita sobre un papel dorado.

_Querida Maggie: _

_Sé que esperabas no volver a ver esta letra, que sabes que estoy muerta (aunque ignoro hace cuanto), pero le pedí a Meredith que te guardara esta carta._

_Hay cosas que no te pude decir, cosas que hoy, a los cuatro años, no entenderías (mi hoy, no tu hoy). Jamás te podré hablar por largas horas de mamá y papá… jamás te podré cargar con un chico que te guste… jamás te podré ayudar en la tarea, como buena hermana mayor… ya no te podré cuidar, ni gritarte, ni enfurecerme contigo… no me podré asegurar de que seas la reina del instituto…_

_Si lees esto, significa que morí (si no lo hice, entonces escribo esto de adorno, porque la quemaré)… Ya tendrás unos 15 años, aproximadamente (Siento ser tan egoísta como para hacerte recordar (si es que puedes hacerlo) mi muerte… Le pedí a Mer que te la diera cuando te creyera lista). No sabes, hermana, cuanto lamento mi muerte… solo cuatro años estuve presente para ti, y hoy, dudo que me recuerdes más allá de las fotografías. Lo tuyo se llama mala pata… tu hermana solo te acompaña cuatro años, y tus padres solo uno…_

_Querida Maggie, hermosa hermana… te escribo esta carta porque hay cosas que quisiera contarte, pero esta noche sé que moriré. Amo a Stefan, y me enfrentaré a la muerte por él, pero tú no lo odies… cuídalo por mí, contenlo… Es mi último deseo, por favor…_

_Nunca me puse a pensar en como iba a morir (¡y tú tampoco lo harás!), pero hacerlo en lugar de alguien a quien se ama, es una buena forma de acabar, incluso noble. Sé que no estaría por afrontar la muerte, si no me hubiera involucrado con Stefan, pero cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión._

_Moriré esta noche, lo sé, y no hay vuelta que darle… Y seré _joven y hermosa_ para siempre en mi ataúd, que fue y será lo último que escucharé decir a Bonnie… Aunque también soy _molestamente estúpida_, que será lo que me dirá Meredith cuando le de esta carta._

_Nunca le temas a la muerte, Maggie, jamás… Y por favor, no odies a Stefan, él no tiene la culpa._

_Te amo_

_Elena_

Maggie lloraba a mares sobre esta carta, cuando entró su tía Judith, atraída por el golpe de la mochila contra una de las paredes, aunque al verla en ese estado, olvidó todo regaño que estuviera dispuesta a hacerle.

–¿Qué ocurre, tesoro? –preguntó dulcemente.

–Nada, tía… Pensaba… –respondió esta, secándose las lágrimas.

–¿En qué? –Judith estaba bastante confundida… Maggie, con sus 17 años, era menos comunicativa de lo que había sido Elena, es decir, mucho.

–En Elena, en la muerte, en Vickie Bennett, en Sue Carson. En Bonnie y en Meredith también –enumeró a todas las que murieron en el mismo año que su hermana, y a sus dos mejores amigas, asesinadas hace poco, restándoles importancia sarcásticamente. Luego, echó a su tía del cuarto, y tomó un pequeño teléfono móvil. Marcó velozmente, y llamó.

–¿Meredith? –preguntó ansiosamente–. ¿Me pasas con Elena?

**FIN**

* * *

**Corto-Y-Patético… Me quedó patético, lo sé, pero quería publicarlo… Es bastante confuso, está ubicado después de Invocación, y por una de esas del destino, Maggie sabe que Elena vive.**

**Lo de que Meredith y Bonnie están muertas, bueno, yo me imagino que Bonnie termina con Damon, y él la convierte en vampiro, dejándola como una Alice pelirroja, y como Elena y Bonnie no pueden ir a ningún lado sin Meredith, Bonnie la convierte.**

**Insisto: ¡¡GRAN AU!!**


End file.
